Funds are sought to support the Gordon Research Conference on Proteins of 1988. The conference will follow the familiar GRC format. The program will emphasize problems where rapid progress is being made in understanding the biological activity of proteins in terms of their structure. As a result of a number of circumstances, research on protein function seems to be exploding. These circumstances include progress in biochemistry of details of the role of proteins in biology, and advances in techniques for studying proteins, such as x-ray crystallography, site-directed mutagenesis, chemical synthesis of peptides and theorectical methods such as molecular dynamics. The Gordon Research Conference of Proteins is a unique forum where new results by these extremely varied methods of approach can be discussed in an informal setting conducive to exchange of ideas and creation of plans for collaborative research. In response to the speed of new developments, the Protein Gordon Conference will be organized annually, instead of, as until now, biennually. The funds sought will be used to support travel and attendance of speakers and of young scientists.